Chasing in The Moonlight
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! A girl and a mysterious guy with extraordinary destiny, their paths crossed at each other. Birthday gift for Kiyuchire.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

TITLE :

**CHASING IN THE MOONLIGHT**

PAIRING :

KuroPika, KilluYamine (OC-nya Kiyui)

SUMMARY :

A girl and a mysterious guy with extraordinary destiny, their paths crossed at each other. Birthday gift for Kiyui-san.

WARNING :

AU. OOC. FemKura.

A/N :

Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk Kiyui Tsukiyoshi yang ultah pada tanggal 30 Maret.

Selamat ulang tahun!

Semoga berhasil lulus dengan nilai yang baik dan masuk ke SMA yang diinginkan. Ga lupa, rajin update fic n bikin fic-fic baru yang makin oke^^

Terinspirasi dari ide temanku dan salah satu komik serial misteri.

Kiyui-san minta fic dengan romance, gore, horror.

Romance, absolutely _check_

Gore, … I don't know.. o.O

Horror,…well, pokoknya yang namanya hantu dan iblis ada di sini :P

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Awan hitam bergelayut di langit sore ini. Seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek berlari ke luar gerbang suatu sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa.

'Aduh…sebentar lagi hujan! Aku harus segera pulang!'

Gadis itu, Kurapika Kuruta, berlari semakin cepat. Tapi apa daya, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Segera ia berteduh di beranda sebuah toko kecil yang kebetulan tutup pada hari itu.

Kurapika mengusap-usap rambut dan baju seragamnya yang basah. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang menginjak jalanan yang tergenang air hujan.

Kurapika mendongak…dan melihat seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di tengah hujan lebat itu. Hal aneh pun terjadi. Hujan yang turun begitu lebatnya, tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kurapika. Ia memiliki rambut hitam berkilau, mata hitam yang misterius…namun senyumannya terlihat begitu menawan. Sehelai kain putih menutupi keningnya.

"Kalau berdiri di situ, kau tidak akan bisa melihat sesuatu yang bagus," ucap Si Pemuda.

Kurapika terdiam. Kemudian tanpa sadar ia sudah melangkah menghampiri pemuda itu.

Sebelah tangan putih pucat milik Si Pemuda menunjuk ke atas. Pandangan Kurapika menuju ke arah yang ditunjuknya. Ada pelangi di sana, dengan warna-warnanya yang lembut…terlukis di langit yang berawan.

"Indah sekali," gumam Kurapika.

Kurapika menoleh ke sebelahnya, namun pemuda itu sudah tak ada di sana.

Kurapika menghela napas. Yah…biarlah, lagipula ia pun sudah sering melihat hal-hal yang aneh sebelumnya.

.

.

"Aku pulang," kata Kurapika saat ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Suasana hening.

Tentu saja tak ada yang akan menjawab, karena Kurapika tinggal sendirian di rumah itu. Rumah yang cukup besar dan indah, dengan gaya Victoria.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Kurapika masuk ke ruang perpustakaan…tempat favoritnya—dan menyalakan komputer yang ada di sana.

Ia mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di internet…hingga sebuah topik menarik perhatiannya.

SEORANG GADIS LAGI-LAGI DITEMUKAN TEWAS DI KOTA MYRON

.

.

Saat hari sudah mulai larut, Kurapika pergi dari rumahnya dengan mengendarai mobil. Tanktop merah, mantel hitam, celana jeans abu-abu dan sepatu bot hitam ia kenakan. Kurapika pun membawa sesuatu di punggungnya…yaitu sebilah pedang dengan ukiran yang antik dan indah.

Kurapika, menjalani dua kehidupan yang berbeda dan sangat bertolak belakang. Ia adalah salah satu siswi kelas akhir di sekolah khusus putri yang terkenal di kota itu. Namun sebenarnya, sebagai keturunan terakhir Keluarga Kuruta, Kurapika memikul tugas yang suci.

Secara turun-temurun, di setiap generasi keluarga itu dipilihlah seorang pewaris untuk menjadi pemburu iblis. Setiap pewaris memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda-beda, yang telah ada sejak mereka dilahirkan ke dunia.

Itulah apa yang tengah dilakukan Kurapika saat ini. Berburu iblis.

.

.

Konsentrasi Kurapika buyar saat mobilnya terasa seperti menabrak sesuatu. Kurapika sudah tahu apa itu, ia tak berhenti dan terus berkendara.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian terjadilah hal yang sama.

Kurapika pun terpaksa menghentikan laju mobilnya. Perlahan ia keluar dan berdiri di jalanan yang sepi. Menunggu…akan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lagi.

Sebuah sosok berada dalam keadaan menelungkup tepat di depan mobil Kurapika. Jari-jarinya yang sangat kurus mulai bergerak…perlahan tubuhnya yang ringkih pun terangkat dan tiba-tiba meloncat hingga berada di hadapan Kurapika.

Mengenakan baju usang penuh noda tanah dan darah kering, sosok itu menatap Kurapika dengan matanya yang besar dan seluruhnya berwarna putih. Ia memiringkan kepalanya…tetesan darah mulai nampak di lehernya, membuat kepalanya terlihat seperti akan segera putus.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini," gumam Kurapika. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengeluarkan rantai yang diselimuti aura berwarna merah lalu mengarahkan salah satu ujung rantainya ke sosok itu…membuatnya memekik sebelum hancur menjadi debu.

Kurapika berlutut…mengucapkan beberapa kata dalam Bahasa Latin sambil menundukkan kepalanya sebagai sebuah penghormatan.

.

.

Baru saja memasuki Kota Myron, Kurapika sudah bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh melalui indranya yang peka. Untuk memastikan hal itu, Kurapika membuka kaca jendela mobilnya. Tercium aroma wangi yang lembut, padahal di sekitar tempat itu hanya ada pepohonan.

Sudah menjadi legenda di Kota Myron, aroma wangi akan muncul di beberapa tempat yang kau lewati pada saat-saat tertentu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan seorang wanita. Dengan cepat, Kurapika membuka pintu mobil dan segera berlari menuju ke arah datangnya suara.

Di dekat lampu jalan yang berkedip-kedip karena hampir padam, Kurapika melihat sesosok wanita tergeletak tak berdaya. Di dekatnya, ada seorang pemuda. Hei…tapi tunggu—pemuda itu mengeluarkan pisau dari balik mantelnya dan mengarahkannya ke jantung wanita itu.

"Hei! BERHENTI!" seru Kurapika.

Ia menghunus pedangnya dan berlari menghampiri Si Pemuda. Tapi ia bisa berkelit. Pemuda itu melompat dengan gesit menghindari serangan Kurapika. Saat wajah mereka bertatapan, Kurapika sangat terkejut. Pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang bertemu dengannya saat hujan sore tadi.

"Hai Gadis Pelangi," katanya dengan senyum nakal menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!"

Kurapika berlutut dan memeriksa wanita itu. Nadinya sudah tak berdenyut…dia sudah mati.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya," Si Pemuda berkata.

Kurapika menatapnya dengan geram. "Oya? Lalu yang kulihat tadi itu apa!"

Kurapika langsung berdiri dan kembali menyerang pemua itu. Dengan lincahnya ia berkelit tanpa berusaha membalas serangan Kurapika, raut wajahnya pun tidak berubah sedikitpun. Kurapika semakin kesal dibuatnya.

Namun pertarungan mereka tiba-tiba terhenti saat aura yang aneh terasa. Belum sempat berkata apa-apa, kelopak bunga beterbangan mengelilingi keduanya. Kelopak bunga yang berwarna merah. Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, kelopak bunga itu berubah menjadi kepala manusia berukuran kecil dengan taring yang tajam dan panjang.

Kurapika berusaha menghancurkan kepala-kepala itu dengan pedangnya.

Terlihat sekilas rasa terkejut di wajah pemuda yang berada di sampingnya saat melihat lebih jelas pedang yang dipegang Kurapika.

'Dia…pemburu iblis?'

Seorang wanita dengan raut wajah yang kejam tiba-tiba muncul. Berambut hitam panjang dan berantakan, mengenakan gaun berwarna merah darah.

"Ow…sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan korban yang bagus malam ini," ia berkata dengan suara yang serak.

"Dalam mimpimu," gumam Kurapika sambil melompat dan mengarahkan pedangnya kepada wanita itu.

Saat ia hampir saja menebaskan pedangnya, sosok itu tiba-tiba berubah. Mulutnya menganga lebar, bersamaan dengan kulit wajahnya yang mengelupas sedikit demi sedikit laksana kulit kayu yang kering. Darah menetes…hingga kemudian kulit itu robek dan mengeluarkan sebuah kepala dengan rupa yang menyeramkan.

Kurapika terkejut. Tangan sosok itu terangkat seolah bersiap untuk menangkapnya. Segera saja tangan yang kuat merengkuh pinggangnya, menariknya kembali ke belakang. Ternyata pemuda itu.

"K-Kau!" ucap Kurapika kaget.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Kuroro. Namaku Kuroro, Gadis Pelangi."

Kuroro melepaskan Kurapika lalu kembali berdiri menghadap ke sosok wanita menyeramkan yang ada di depan mereka. Sosok itu terbang menghampiri dengan diselimuti banyak kelopak bunga.

"Siapkan pedangmu," ucap Kuroro sambil merogoh sebuah buku bersampul hitam dari dalam mantelnya dengan tangan kiri.

Kurapika berhasil menebaskan pedangnya hingga kepala wanita itu terbelah. Ia pun memekik dengan nyaring.

Sebuah cahaya keluar dari dalam buku yang dipegang Kuroro, hingga muncul wujud seekor elang hitam dengan mata berwarna merah.

"Langit kegelapan…dunia kehampaan…MATI!"

Mata wanita itu membelalak mendengar mantra yang diucapkan Kuroro.

"Mantra ini…tidak mungkin! Kau—"

Ucapannya terhenti saat elang terbang dengan cepat menembus tubuhnya, membuat wanita itu lenyap menjadi debu. Elang itu pun menghilang saat Kuroro menutup bukunya. Segera saja ia mengeluarkan pisau yang tampak aneh.

"Tunggu! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kurapika saat pemuda itu mengarahkan pisaunya ke debu hitam yang tertinggal di tanah.

Kuroro menoleh ke arah Kurapika. Kali ini raut wajahnya terlihat berbeda. Begitu gelap…dan mata hitamnya menatap gadis itu dengan tajam.

"Ini…bagianku," ucapnya pelan.

Aura hitam keluar dari dalam debu dan terhisap pisau yang dipegang Kuroro. Hal ini membuat Kurapika bingung.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau…mengambil energi negatif iblis itu!" ia berkata. "Siapa nama keluargamu? Dari mana asalmu?"

"Nama keluargaku? Aku tak mau mengingatnya dan itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu," jawab Kuroro sambil tersenyum sinis lalu menoleh menghindari tatapan Kurapika.

Namun Kurapika melihatnya. Sorot mata itu…begitu kosong, hampa…dan sepi.

"Jadi…kau pemburu iblis ya? Aku benar-benar tak menyangka," kata Kuroro lagi sambil menoleh kembali. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kurapika."

"Baiklah…Kurapika, apa kau merasakannya? Aura yang sangat kuat…yang menyelimuti kota kecil ini."

"Tentu saja."

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Senang ya, selama seminggu kita libur!" kata seorang gadis berkacamata. Ya, suasana di kelas itu cukup riuh karena jam pelajaran sudah berakhir dan guru mereka baru saja memberikan pengumuman yang menggembirakan.

Seorang gadis lain yang berada di sebelahnya membereskan semua bukunya sambil merengut.

"Tapi setelah liburan berakhir kita langsung dihadapkan dengan ujian kelulusan…sama saja bohong! Ughh…apalagi masih banyak materi yang belum aku kuasai!"

Sementara itu di tempat duduk di dekat jendela, Kurapika baru saja selesai membereskan tasnya dan siap untuk segera pulang.

"Kurapika!" panggil Si Gadis Berkacamata. "Kami akan mampir ke kedai es krim…kau ikut ya?"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak bisa," jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum, lalu melangkah pergi dari kelasnya.

Ia bisa mendengar kedua teman sekelasnya itu berbisik-bisik di belakangnya.

Kurapika memang dikenal sebagai siswa yang introvert. Tapi memang sepertinya ia pun tak pernah berusaha untuk membuka diri.

Kurapika tersenyum miris. Biarlah, kehidupannya memang tidak memungkinkan untuk itu. Ia tak ingin membahayakan orang lain.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang duduk di depan meja riasnya. Ia menyisir rambutnya perlahan, lalu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Kulitnya pucat, bahkan bibirnya pun nampak tidak merona. Rambutnya yang dulu sangat ia banggakan kini mudah rontok. Mata birunya terlihat begitu sayu…tak bercahaya.

Angin dingin malam itu bertiup dengan lembut melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya.

"Ya…aku tahu," tiba-tiba gadis itu bicara sendiri. "Aku akan segera melakukannya."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya bergeser. Seorang wanita tua masuk membawa sebuah baki dengan segelas ramuan di atasnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia menghampiri gadis itu lalu duduk berlutut di hadapannya.

"Nona…ini ramuan obatnya," ucap wanita tua itu tanpa berani menatap wajah majikannya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Sebelum fajar menyingsing, Kurapika sudah pergi dari rumahnya. Ia pun tiba di Kota Myron saat matahari baru saja terbit.

Kurapika turun dari mobilnya saat melewati sebuah taman kota. Tak ada yang mencurigakan, hanya saja…rasanya tempat itu terlalu tenang.

Banyak pohon bunga tumbuh di sana, dengan bunga-bunganya yang indah dan berwarna-warni. Di tengah taman itu, terletak sebuah pohon yang sepertinya berumur paling tua. Kuncupnya yang berwarna putih masih belum mekar.

'Aneh…kenapa hanya bunga di pohon ini yang masih kuncup?' Kurapika bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Lama-kelamaan, Kurapika merasa dirinya diperhatikan. Ia pun menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat berdiri di bawah pohon lain tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Matanya terus menatap Kurapika.

'Gadis yang manis…,' batin Kurapika. 'Tapi…begitu pucat…'

"Selamat pagi, apakah kau tinggal di sini?" Kurapika memberanikan diri untuk menyapa. "Kenapa ya, hanya bunga ini yang masih kuncup?"

Gadis yang berada di hadapannya tidak menjawab, tapi dia terus menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan mata yang kagum sekaligus sedih.

"Cantik…," kata Si Gadis dengan suara yang lemah. "Pipimu, bibirmu…seperti warna bunga. Bahkan rambutmu pun seperti matahari. Aku…iri…musim semi hanya muncul di sekelilingmu."

Kurapika tertegun mendengarnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, lewatlah dua orang gadis lain yang sedang berolahraga. Mereka berlari mengelilingi taman itu. Saat melewati tempat di mana Kurapika berada, keduanya tersenyum pada gadis yang berada di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa mereka dengan ceria.

Tapi lagi-lagi gadis berambut coklat itu tidak menjawab dan hanya menatapnya. Kurapika semakin merasa aneh dengan hal ini.

.

.

'Aku harus segera menemukan petunjuk karena waktuku di sini tidak lama,' ucap Kurapika dalam hati sambil menyesap tehnya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di salah satu café yang terdapat di kota itu.

"Kau datang ke sini juga?" ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar cukup familiar di telinga Kurapika.

Kurapika menoleh, dan melihat Kuroro berdiri di sampingnya. Ia terlihat tidak senang saat pemuda itu duduk di hadapannya dan langsung memesan secangkir kopi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kota ini?" tanya Kurapika.

"Kurasa tak jauh beda denganmu," jawab Kuroro.

"Jelas berbeda! Kau dan aku—"

Kuroro segera menutup mulut Kurapika dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Shh…kau mau kita ketahuan?"

Dengan kasar Kurapika menepiskan tangan Kuroro dari mulutnya. Kali ini, ia memelankan suaranya lalu bertanya,

"Untuk apa kau mengambil energi negatif iblis itu? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Sudah cukup, Nona," kata Kuroro sambil menyentuh hidung Kurapika dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Sebaiknya kau tidak usah bertanya lebih jauh lagi."

Kurapika baru saja akan protes saat seorang pemuda berambut perak tiba-tiba bertabrakan dengan seorang pelayan café. Buku-buku yang dibawa pemuda itu berjatuhan di dekat meja Kuroro dan Kurapika.

Si Pelayan mengucapkan maaf, tapi ia tetap terlihat kesal.

"Lain kali gunakan matamu dengan lebih baik!" katanya.

Kurapika tidak senang melihatnya. Manager café itu, dengan tulisan 'Bashou' tertera di label namanya, menghampiri Si Pemuda.

"Hai, apa kabar?" ia menyapa, sepertinya Bashou sudah mengenalnya. "Maafkan pegawaiku, dia masih baru di sini."

Bashou membungkuk dan membantu pemuda itu memunguti buku-bukunya. Tanpa sengaja pandangan Kurapika tertuju pada selembar sketsa yang ikut terjatuh. Ia terkejut melihat gambar yang ada di dalamnya. Gambar dari seorang gadis yang sama, yang tak lain adalah gadis berambut coklat yang ia temui di taman.

Tangan Kuroro terulur mengambil kertas itu.

"Sketsa yang bagus," komentarnya sambil memberikan kertas yang dipegangnya kepada pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih," gumam Si Pemuda sambil menghindari pandangan Kuroro. Lalu, dengan tergesa-gesa ia keluar dari café itu.

"Kasihan mereka," gumam Bashou.

"Mereka?" tanpa sadar Kurapika bertanya. "Tuan, apa kau tahu siapa gadis yang ada dalam sketsa itu?"

"Oh…tentu saja. Itu Yamine Kurosaka, putri dari keluarga tertua di kota ini. Lalu pemuda tadi…entahlah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tidak menikah saja."

Kurapika tak mengerti mendengar penjelasan Bashou. Hingga pelayan itu pergi, raut wajahnya masih terlihat bingung. Beberapa saat kemudian Kurapika baru menyadari bahwa saat ini Kuroro tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan!" bentak Kurapika. Dengan kesal ia memanggil pelayan lain untuk membayar minumannya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Menarik,' ucap Kuroro dalam hati sambil menatap sosok Kurapika yang pergi menjauh.

.

.

Kurapika mengemudikan mobilnya kembali. Ia mulai mencari tempat untuknya menginap.

Sebenarnya, kota kecil itu adalah tempat yang nyaman. Masyarakatnya pun hidup dengan baik. Namun kejadian yang selalu terjadi setiap tahun di musim semi membuat Kota Myron terkenal karena kengeriannya.

'Aku bisa merasakan aura aneh itu…tapi kenapa aku tak bisa mencari di mana sumbernya?' pikir Kurapika. Ia baru saja akan menyalakan radio, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya saat tiba-tiba seseorang dengan ceroboh langsung menyeberang jalan.

"KYAAAA…..!" pekik Kurapika sambil segera mengerem mobilnya.

Kurapika tidak menabrak orang itu. Ia berhenti pada saat yang tepat. Merasa cemas, Kurapika segera keluar dari mobil dan menghampirinya. Lagi-lagi gadis itu—Yamine Kurosaka. Ia jatuh terduduk di tengah jalan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kurapika khawatir. Beberapa orang yang kebetulan berada di sana pun segera menghampiri mereka.

Yamine menggeleng lemah. "Tidak…aku tak apa-apa. Ini salahku."

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit…siapa tahu—"

"TIDAK!"

"Eh?"

Kurapika dan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka terkejut mendengar suara Yamine. Ia terlihat panik dan ketakutan.

"Aku…tidak mau…ke rumah sakit…" Yamine berkata lagi.

Kurapika menghela napas. "Baiklah…kalau begitu, ijinkan aku mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

"Yamine!"

Terdengar suara dari dalam rumah besar itu saat Kurapika baru saja memapah Yamine turun dari mobil. Keluarlah seorang pemuda, yaitu pemuda yang bertemu dengannya di café tadi. Ia langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Ah…kau…," gumam Si Pemuda, mengingat wajah gadis berambut pirang yang berada di hadapannya. "Terima kasih sudah membantu Yamine...aku Killua Zaoldyeck."

"Aku Kurapika."

Dengan hati-hati Killua menarik Yamine dari pelukan Kurapika, lalu merangkulnya. Kurapika terdiam melihat itu semua. Killua memperlakukan Yamine penuh kasih sayang, sedangkan Yamine pun langsung tersenyum saat melihatnya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Pagi ini cukup cerah. Kurapika berdiri di balkon kamar hotelnya. Ia menghela napas.

'Sudah dua hari…tapi tidak terjadi apapun. Apakah aku salah telah datang ke sini?' Kurapika bertanya-tanya.

Merasa bosan, Kurapika pun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan-jalan. Menikmati semilir angin pagi dan cahaya matahari yang hangat. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kota Myron terlihat menyenangkan. Bahkan beberapa orang penduduk mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Kurapika.

Tanpa sadar Kurapika sudah sampai di taman itu..tempat di mana ia bertemu dengan Yamine untuk pertama kalinya.

Kurapika melangkah menghampiri pohon itu lagi. Bunganya masih belum mekar juga.

Sepertinya Yamine mempunyai kondisi tubuh yang lemah. Ia terlihat begitu sakit…dan Killua memperlakukan gadis itu bagai boneka porselen yang mudah pecah.

'Mungkin…bagi Yamine, pohon ini seperti hidupnya,' Kurapika menyimpulkan. 'Jika bunga ini mekar…maka harapannya untuk hidup pun mungkin masih akan terus berlanjut.'

"Halo."

Wajah Kurapika langsung cemberut saat mendengar suara itu. Tanpa menoleh pun, ia tahu siapa yang sedang menyapanya. Kurapika berbalik, dan menatap sosok itu. Kuroro.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" tanya Kurapika kesal.

Kuroro terkekeh. "Kau sendiri, apa alasanmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kalau begitu, alasanku pun bukanlah urusanmu."

Kurapika semakin kesal dibuatnya. Entah kenapa, pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini mudah sekali membuatnya jengkel.

"Ayo kita duduk," ajak Kuroro sambil menarik tangan Kurapika untuk duduk di sebuah kursi taman. Kurapika berusaha menarik tangannya, namun pemuda itu tak mau melepaskannya. Tak punya pilihan lain, Kurapika pun menurut. Ia duduk di samping Kuroro sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ada sesuatu…dengan pohon itu," kata Kuroro tiba-tiba sambil tak melepaskan pandangannya dari pohon tua yang berada di sana.

Kurapika terlihat terkejut. Ia tak menyangka, mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Kuroro tersenyum melihat reaksinya.

"Kita selidiki bersama. Kita cari iblis itu berdua," Kuroro melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa harus begitu?" jawab Kurapika kesal.

Kuroro pun menoleh dan menatapnya dalam-dalam, membuat pipi gadis itu merona.

"Aku beritahu kau, aku pun tahu banyak tentang iblis. Iblis yang kita cari bukanlah iblis biasa. Dengar, walau dengan alasan yang berbeda…tujuan kita sama. Jika kau setuju, datanglah ke sini tepat sebelum tengah malam."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kuroro pun berdiri. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum.

"Kali ini apa lagi yang kau tertawakan?" Kurapika sungguh-sungguh kesal padanya saat ini.

"Tidak…hanya saja, kali ini kau terlihat berbeda. Begitu cocok dengan matahari, dengan aura musim semi di sekelilingmu."

Ucapan Kuroro lagi-lagi sukses membuat Kurapika merona. Untunglah pemuda itu sudah berbalik pergi, tak melihat rona kemerahan di wajah gadis pirang itu.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Seorang gadis berlari dengan bersemangat mengelilingi taman. Taman itu cukup luas, suasananya pun tenang. Kausnya sudah basah oleh keringat, rambut ikalnya diikat ekor kuda dengan beberapa helai rambut menempel di dahi dan pelipisnya. Sore ini, taman itu nampak sepi.

'Aku masih bisa berlari satu putaran lagi,' katanya sambil terus berlari.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Seseorang muncul di hadapannya. Sepertinya Si Gadis mengenalnya, karena ia tersenyum pada orang itu dan mengajaknya bicara.

Tapi lawan bicaranya tak menjawab. Kabut pun tiba-tiba turun…dengan ketebalan yang aneh.

"Eh? Kabut apa ini?" tanya Si Gadis terkejut sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tapi ia tak melihat apapun. Saat kembali menghadap ke depan, orang yang tadi ia ajak bicara pun sudah tak ada di sana.

"Hei…kau di mana? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Lalu samar-samar terdengar sebuah suara…pelan, namun terdengar begitu jelas. Suara yang parau…dan lemah.

"_Ayo tunjukkan…wajahmu yang penuh semangat, dan senyummu yang manis."_

Si Gadis mulai ketakutan. Ia teringat akan beberapa orang wanita yang ditemukan tewas di taman itu. Tentu saja ia tak mau menjadi korban berikutnya!

Si Gadis mulai berlari lebih kencang, namun kabut itu seolah mengejarnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah sosok muncul di hadapannya. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, namun Si Gadis semakin ketakutan. Ia ingin menjerit, tapi tak bisa. Tangan kering dengan kuku yang panjang mencengkeram rahangnya dengan kuat.

"Ayo…tunjukkan padaku. Wajah yang penuh semangat…dan senyummu yang manis."

Si Gadis itu pun tersenyum dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Sosok itu menyeringai dan segera menggoreskan kukunya ke leher Si Gadis hingga kepalanya terputus.

.

.

Ketika matahari mulai tenggelam, seorang petugas kebersihan memunguti sampah yang ada di taman itu. Hingga tiba-tiba ia mencium bau darah. Wajahnya langsung pucat, perutnya pun mual. Ia menjerit dan segera berlari ketakutan.

Apa yang dilihatnya? Tentu saja mayat seorang gadis…dengan kaus penuh noda darah dan leher yang terputus.

Polisi dan masyarakat sekitar berdatangan ke tempat itu. Dengan muka ngeri, mereka berbisik-bisik…kejadian menakutkan itu telah terjadi lagi. Bahkan kali ini, kepala mayat itu tidak ditemukan. Di antara mereka semua, berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Kurapika. Tangannya mengepal erat. Ia merasa sangat marah kepada dirinya sendiri, karena tak mampu untuk mencegah terjadinya peristiwa itu.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang," kata Kuroro begitu melihat kedatangan Kurapika.

"Cepat kita selesaikan ini semua," kata Kurapika dengan suara yang datar.

Sejenak Kuroro merasa aneh, tapi kemudian ia mengerti dan menahan diri untuk tidak menggodanya lagi. Keduanya menengadah ke pohon tua itu. Kuncupnya yang indah telah terbuka…mekar dengan indahnya. Aroma wangi yang lembut tercium di sekitarnya.

Kuroro membuka buku hitamnya, mengeluarkan elangnya lagi. Elang yang nampak agak transparan itu bersuara dengan keras namun terus mengitari pohon itu.

Terdengar suara gemerisik dari balik semak-semak. Kuroro dan Kurapika pun menoleh. Ternyata itu Killua. Merasa kehadirannya diketahui, ia segera melarikan diri.

Kurapika baru saja akan mengejarnya saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara berkelebat dari atas pohon. Sesuatu melompat turun dari sana. Sosok berbaju putih, dengan kulit yang sangat keriput dan wajah yang menyeramkan. Rambut abu-abunya yang panjang seolah mengapung mengelilinginya.

"APA YANG AKAN KALIAN LAKUKAAANNNN…!"

Kuroro dan Kurapika tak gentar mendengar suara itu. Kurapika segera menghunus pedangnya.

"Ah…pembasmi iblis rupanya," kata iblis itu lagi.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Aku tidak akan mengampunimu!"

Kurapika segera menyabetkan pedangnya. Pedang itu, satu-satunya pedang yang mampu membelah iblis. Tangan iblis itu pun terpotong dan jatuh ke tanah. Kurapika begitu dikuasai emosi. Kuroro mencemaskan hal ini. Ia ikut menyerang iblis itu sambil mengawasi Kurapika.

'Ada yang aneh…,' batin Kuroro. 'Apa yang kurasakan ini? Auranya berbeda!'

Kurapika terkejut saat tangan iblis yang sudah terpotong bergerak dengan cepat menghampiri dirinya. Kurapika memusatkan energinya. Sesuatu bersinar dari balik kain putih yang menutupi keningnya. Sinar itu membentuk pola tertentu.

"Tidak mungkiiinnnn….!" Pekik Si Iblis.

Kuroro memerintahkan elangnya terus menyerang iblis itu, sementara ia segera melompat meraih Kurapika agar menjauh. Tiba-tiba kain putih itu terlepas…menampakkan sebuah tanda yang diketahui oleh semua iblis. Bahkan Kurapika pun terkejut, ia pernah melihat tanda itu di salah satu buku warisan keluarganya.

"Kau! LUCIFER! KURORO LUCIFER, PUTRA RAJA IBLIS!"

Waktu serasa berhenti bagi Kurapika. Ia menatap tanda yang menyala merah di kening Kuroro. Ya…tanda itu, adalah tanda yang diramalkan.

_Petir menghujam bumi, langit bergemuruh…bulan pun tak menampakkan sinarnya. Saat itulah…kelahiran seorang Lucifer baru yang terhina, dengan tanda penuh takdir yang terlihat di dahinya._

Kurapika teringat akan kalimat dan gambar dalam buku itu. Matanya membelalak terkejut. Kuroro pun menoleh padanya. Ia tak berkata apa-apa, tapi hanya menatapnya.

Keadaan ini menguntungkan iblis itu. Ia pun pergi sambil tertawa-tawa.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Pertama kalinya bikin fic yang begini *sweatdrop*

So…maaf kalau ga memuaskan yaaaa

Awalnya akan dibuat one shot, tapi sepertinya terlalu panjang dan aku masih butuh waktu untuk menulis scene berikutnya.

Review please…^^

Yang mau kasih ide juga boleh, hehe!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

Yamine Kurosaka belongs to Kiyuchire

**PAIRING :**

KilluYamine, slight KuroPika

**SUMMARY :**

A girl and a mysterious guy with extraordinary destiny, their paths crossed at each other.

**A/N :**

Adakah yang masih ingat dengan fic ini? Ah...kalau lupa pun wajar, karena sudah delapan bulan berlalu sejak _publish_. Sungguh memalukan == Maafkan aku Dx

Mudah-mudahan masih ada yang mau baca...hiks!

* * *

><p>Cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah lampu antik di ruangan itu menimbulkan suasana temaram. Si Gadis Pirang, Kurapika, berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Tangannya mencengkeram gagang pedang dengan cukup kuat namun sudah ia sarungkan kembali ke tempatnya itu. Mata biru Si Gadis menatap sosok yang berada tak jauh di hadapannya.<p>

Sosok itu, Kuroro Lucifer, yang baru diketahui ternyata adalah Putra Raja Iblis. Sungguh Kurapika tak menyangka…hal seperti ini benar-benar terjadi. Di lain pihak, dengan tenang Kuroro duduk di sofa. Terdapat dua buah gelas berkaki tinggi di hadapannya.

"Cuaca cukup dingin…_wine _bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu," ia berkata sambil menuangkan _wine _kualitas terbaik ke masing-masing gelas. Dengan sikap elegan, Kuroro mengangkat salah satu gelas itu, menggoyangkan isinya perlahan dan menghirup aromanya.

"Aroma manis ini…satu-satunya yang kuingat ketika masih berada di tempat itu…entah berapa tahun yang lalu…"

Raut wajah Kuroro berubah. Mata hitamnya menerawang jauh, kembali pada peristiwa yang tak akan pernah bisa dia lupakan selamanya…

_Malam itu sekilas sama seperti malam-malam lainnya. Hening di beberapa tempat, dan aktivitas penuh aura mengerikan di tempat lainnya. Kondisi yang biasa terjadi di Dunia Kegelapan._

_Di istana yang besar dan gelap, yang merupakan tempat kediaman Raja Iblis beserta para pengikutnya, seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang berkilau menatap puas beberapa orang pengawal yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri akibat ramuan yang dia masukkan di minuman mereka._

_'Sudah tiba saatnya...' ia membatin._

_Wanita itu melangkah tergesa-gesa namun penuh perhitungan ke salah satu sudut istana. Dia berjingkat sambil mengangkat gaunnya yang sederhana, melangkahi sosok pengawal yang juga tak sadarkan diri itu, dan masuk ke salah satu kamar. Sorot matanya melembut melihat seseorang yang begitu ia cintai tengah terlelap di atas tempat tidur yang indah…dengan wajah polos tak berdosa._

_Seorang bocah dengan rambut hitam seperti dirinya, dan kulit putih pucat tanpa cela. Perlahan dia mengguncang bahu bocah itu yang tak lain adalah Kuroro…buah hatinya dan Raja Iblis._

_"Kuroro…anakku, ayo cepatlah bangun," ucapnya dengan suara berbisik namun terdengar memaksa._

_Bocah itu menggeliat lemah. Matanya yang gelap langsung terbuka lebar dengan berseri-seri, begitu melihat siapa yang telah membangunkannya._

_"Ibu…," dia memanggil._

_Wanita itu menggenggam tangan putranya, menatap dengan penuh keyakinan._

_Sekarang…atau tidak sama sekali._

_Keduanya berhasil meloloskan diri dari penjagaan cukup jauh. Penuh harapan akan hidup di dunia yang baru, Si Wanita memegang tangan Kuroro menuju ke sebuah tempat yang cukup tersembunyi._

_Ah, akhirnya mereka bisa masuk ke dalam. Wanita itu berhenti sebentar dengan tatapan mata lurus ke depan…memandangi sebuah cermin besar yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Cermin itu tampak berkilau dan bergerak seperti riak air laut namun kau tak akan mendapati bayanganmu terpantul di sana jika berdiri di depannya. Karena sesungguhnya cermin itu adalah sebuah portal, menuju ke dunia yang jauh dari keabadian…yaitu dunia manusia._

_Kuroro Kecil pun memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Dia anak yang cerdas…tentu dia sudah tahu cermin apa itu, melalui pelajaran awal yang diberikan gurunya._

_"Ibu...apakah Ayah tidak akan marah?" dia bertanya tiba-tiba._

_Ibunya tersenyum. Dia tahu dia tak bisa membohongi putranya dengan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Ingat Kuroro, apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah ragu, maka cahaya pun akan datang untukmu…"_

_Kebersamaan mereka tiba-tiba terusik. Baik wanita itu maupun Kuroro, sama-sama bisa merasakan aura mengerikan yang tengah menghampiri mereka._

_"Ibu...Ayah sudah tahu…," ucap Kuroro cemas._

_Raut wajah wanita itu mengencang. Manusia biasa sepertinya melawan Raja Iblis? Sungguh keterlaluan dan tak tahu diri…namun apapun akan dia lakukan demi hidup putranya._

_"Kuroro, pergilah lebih dulu," ia berkata kemudian._

_Mata Kuroro terbelalak mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ada sedikit ketakutan di sana. "Tidak mau," Kuroro menolak. Samar-samar terdengar suara menggelegar di luar ruangan itu dan aura mengerikan terasa semakin menyesakkan._

_"Cepat pergi! Atau apa yang kita lakukan akan sia-sia saja! Masuklah ke dalam cermin itu…kau akan sampai di depan sebuah pohon besar dengan bunganya yang indah…Tunggu Ibu di sana, kita akan segera bertemu!"_

_Kuroro menangis, tangannya semakin memeluk erat wanita itu. Di sisi yang berlawanan, suatu sosok muncul. Dia menggeram marah melihat pewarisnya akan pergi ke Dunia Manusia._

_Wanita itu segera mendorong Kuroro masuk ke dalam cermin. Kuroro sempat menoleh sebelum dirinya benar-benar terhisap masuk ke dunia manusia, menyaksikan ibunya menerima kemarahan Sang Penguasa Kegelapan hingga hancur menjadi kepulan debu tipis dan lenyap bersama dengan udara._

Kurapika tercengang mendengar kisah itu. Tak ada sumber manapun, baik dari informasi yang ada saat ini maupun dari berbagai dokumen kuno yang telah diterjemahkan dan dipelajari secara turun-temurun oleh keluarganya, yang menyebutkan bahwa Lucifer baru adalah iblis setengah manusia.

Ya, itu benar. Kuroro pernah menggenggam tangannya dan dia bisa merasakan pemuda itu memiliki suhu tubuh yang hangat.

"Aku duduk berlutut di bawah pohon bunga sakura sambil menangis…tapi ibuku tak pernah datang," Kuroro melanjutkan ceritanya. Kini _wine_ di dalam gelasnya sudah habis.

Kurapika menegakkan posisinya, melepaskan pegangannya di gagang pedang. Dia berpikir keras…mencari-cari apa kalimat yang tepat untuk menanggapi cerita yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Bagaimana mungkin Raja Iblis tidak langsung mencari dan menemukanmu di sini?" akhirnya Kurapika bertanya.

Kuroro mendongak meliriknya. "Karena usiaku yang masih sangat muda, suci tanpa dosa apapun. Kondisi itu bagai penghalang bagi Dunia Kegelapan," jawabnya.

Seorang anak kecil, hidup sendirian…bagaimana dia bisa bertahan hidup? Sebenarnya Kurapika ingin tahu tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak membahas topik itu dan hanya membahas hal-hal yang diperlukan saja. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Untuk apa kau mengumpulkan energi negatif iblis-iblis itu?" Si Gadis bertanya lagi.

Kuroro meletakkan gelasnya. "Untuk melawan ayahku…memberikan pembalasan yang setimpal karena telah membuat ibuku menderita bahkan membunuhnya."

Kuroro memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dia ingat beberapa penggalan kisah masa kecilnya. Ibunya yang dibawa ke Dunia Kegelapan atas tipuan Raja Iblis, tak memiliki kebebasan untuk bebas bertemu putranya bahkan tak boleh mengakui dirinya sebagai ibu kandung dari pewaris Dunia Kegelapan.

Kuroro langsung membuka matanya ketika mendengar Kurapika tertawa pelan.

"Tak ada seorangpun yang akan selamat dengan niatnya itu…sekalipun misalnya dia berhasil," ujar Kurapika.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Tentu saja dia menyadari betul hal itu namun tak menanggapinya lebih jauh.

Kali ini Kurapika menoleh kepada pemuda itu, matanya yang biru bertemu dengan mata Kuroro yang gelap.

"Dan pernahkah kau pikirkan…apa yang akan terjadi jika Raja Iblis berhasil kau singkirkan, Wahai Pewaris?"

Kuroro tak bergeming, mendengar pertanyaan yang pernah mengusik benaknya itu kini ia dengar lagi dari seorang pemburu iblis.

* * *

><p>Keheningan di ruangan itu buyar oleh suara ketukan keras di pintu depan hingga rasanya bagaikan bergema di seluruh mansion tak terurus tempat di mana Kuroro dan Kurapika berada.<p>

Kurapika yang hampir terlelap di sofa dalam posisi duduk langsung berdiri dengan sikap siaga. Ini merupakan kebiasaannya, walau dia tak merasakan aura berbahaya sedikitpun dari tamu tak diundang itu.

Kuroro memicingkan matanya. "Dia datang," ucapnya pelan. Dengan tenang pemuda itu beranjak keluar ruangan untuk menyambut tamunya.

Kurapika baru saja akan melangkah mengikuti Kuroro namun terhenti ketika terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah koridor,

"Tetaplah di situ…akan sangat berbahaya jika kau mengikutiku."

Kurapika menghela napas kesal. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Iblis di taman tadi sudah tahu bahwa kini mereka bekerjasama, dan hal itu memperburuk kondisi yang terjadi saat ini.

* * *

><p>Kuroro kembali tak lama kemudian bersama Killua Zaoldyeck di belakangnya. Kurapika langsung menatap Kuroro penuh tanya. Kuroro hanya meliriknya sejenak lalu mengisyaratkan Killua untuk duduk bersama mereka.<p>

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang tempat ini?" tanya Kuroro dengan nada suara yang datar.

Killua menunduk. "Aku sempat melihatmu beberapa kali di kota ini…setiap kali kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi," jawabnya. "Kupikir kau berbahaya, aku mencoba menyelidikimu namun informasi yang kudapat hanya tempat ini."

"Maksudmu berbahaya bagi Yamine Kurosaka?" tiba-tiba Kurapika bertanya.

Killua diam sejenak…seolah mengiyakan hal itu. Hingga kemudian kesungguhan nampak di wajahnya, menatap Kuroro dan Kurapika dengan yakin.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kalian sebenarnya, tapi aku tak lagi merasa heran sejak melihat sesuatu yang semula kusangkal beberapa tahun yang lalu," Killua mulai menjelaskan. "Semua tragedi mengerikan ini tak akan terjadi jika aku memburunya lebih dulu. Aku dan Yamine berteman sejak kecil. Begitu orangtuanya meninggal, kami tinggal bersama. Kami saling mencintai…tapi orangtuaku tak setuju. Tiga tahun yang lalu…karena penyakit yang dideritanya, Yamine divonis hidupnya tinggal enam bulan lagi."

Kurapika tercengang. 'Jadi...Yamine—"

Killua melanjutkan ceritanya kembali. Kuroro menyimak baik-baik, sementara Kurapika nampak tidak fokus. Dia bisa merasakan kesendirian yang dialami gadis sebatang kara itu. Rasa marah kepada iblis yang ada di balik semua kejadian ini semakin meluap hingga tanpa sadar Kurapika mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kendalikan dirimu," tiba-tiba Kuroro berkata, membawa gadis itu kembai ke dunia nyata.

* * *

><p>Kini Kurapika kembali berada di taman tempat dirinya dan Kuroro terakhir kali bertemu iblis itu. Di hadapannya, berdirilah Yamine dengan kondisi yang terlihat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Dia tidak terlihat lemah…namun begitu kuat karena kekuatan iblis yang menyelimuti dirinya.<p>

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka…," Kurapika berkata sambil memegangi pedangnya.

Sorot mata Yamine tiba-tiba berubah sedih, bahkan setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Kau tak akan mengerti…Aku iri melihat pipi kalian yang bersemu kemerahan dan hidup yang ceria. Aku juga ingin bisa hidup dengan tenang bersama orang yang kucintai..."

Tiba-tiba Yamine mendongakkan kepalanya, dia menatap Kurapika dengan tajam. Mulutnya terbuka, menampakkan sepasang taring yang panjang.

"Aku merelakan ragaku pada Iblis agar bisa menjadi gadis yang pantas untuk Killua. Iblis memberiku hidup yang lebih panjang...kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah mati sejak saat itu!"

Hembusan angin dini hari itu pun tiba-tiba menjadi lebih kencang. Rambut Yamine menjadi lebih panjang, berkibar dengan menakutkan di sekelilingnya. Matanya berwarna merah darah dan memelototi Kurapika. "Aku begini karena cinta...aku tak akan ragu menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangiku, Hai Pemburu Iblis!"

Kurapika mengacungkan pedangnya yang berkilau tertimpa sinar bulan. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca...dadanya pun terasa sesak karena perasaan yang meluap-luap. "Aku tak ingin bertarung denganmu! Hentikan semua ini!"

Dari balik pepohonan, Kuroro mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. 'Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu? Dia meminta agar aku membiarkannya bicara dengan Yamine, tapi dia membuang waktu!'

Pemuda itu segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berdiri di hadapan Kurapika. Buku hitam miliknya pun muncul di di tangan kirinya.

"Putra Lucifer! Aku akan bertarung dengan Putra Lucifer!" Kali ini terdengar suara iblis itu yang diiringi dengan suara tawanya yang melengking mengerikan.

Kurapika segera memegangi lengan Kuroro. "Aku memintamu untuk minggir," desisnya. "Biarkan aku bicara dengan Yamine!"

"Bicara?! Lihat siapa yang ada di hadapanmu! Yamine Kurosaka sudah dipengaruhi iblis!" jawab Kuroro dengan sedikit membentak. "Ini bukan waktunya untuk menjadi sentimentil!"

Yamine mulai melancarkan serangannya. Dari tatapan matanya, terlihat jelas bahwa dia mengincar Kurapika. Kurapika langsung waspada bersama Kuroro yang mulai membacakan mantranya.

"AAHHHHHH...!"

Sosok itu memekik. Kuroro dan Kurapika menoleh, melihat Killua yang baru saja menancapkan kapak ke batang pohon sakura yang ditinggali iblis itu selama ini.

"Lepaskan Yamine!" serunya, sambil menancapkan kapaknya lagi.

Sumpah serapah langsung terdengar dari Sang Iblis, seolah ia merasa kesakitan. Targetnya kini beralih. Sang Iblis mengincar Killua. Saat itulah, dalam waktu sepersekian detik...iblis itu melepaskan diri dari raga Yamine, membuat Yamine langsung berlari menghampiri Killua dan menahan serangan iblis itu untuknya. Sang Iblis seketika berhenti. Bagaimanapun juga, dia membutuhkan raga Yamine untuk menghisap kehidupan gadis-gadis muda sebagai makanannya.

"Yamine...," Killua memanggil nama kekasihnya.

Gadis itu meneteskan air matanya, namun Sang Iblis tak berhenti untuk terus mempengaruhinya, "Bodoh! Apa yang kaulakukan?! Cepat bunuh dia! Jika aku binasa, kau pun akan mati!"

Warna iris mata Yamine seketika berubah...dia kembali terpengaruh walaupun tak sekuat sebelumnya karena Sang Iblis sudah hampir lepas dari raganya. Kuroro segera memanggil elang hitamnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan ia bersiap mengucapkan mantranya untuk memusnahkan iblis itu.

Dari sudut matanya, Kurapika menangkap gerakan Yamine yang menuju ke arah Kuroro. Refleks, dia mengarahkan pedangnya ke tubuh gadis itu dan menusuknya...bersamaan dengan Kuroro yang mengucapkan mantranya.

"YAMINE!" Killua berseru, dengan sigap dia segera menangkap Yamine yang hampir jatuh.

Kurapika yang tercengang menjatuhkan pedangnya, sementara Kuroro mengambil energi negatif iblis yang baru saja ia musnahkan.

"K-Killua...," ucap Yamine lirih. Kini gadis itu sudah terlihat seperti dirinya yang semula, pucat dan lemah...

Killua berusaha tersenyum. "Jangan banyak bicara, aku akan merawatmu."

"Tidak...maafkan aku...sejak hidupku divonis tinggal sebentar, aku ingin terus hidup...walau membutakan hati nuraniku, membunuh teman-temanku yang begitu baik...Aku...berdosa..."

Killua segera menggenggam tangan Yamine yang mulai terasa dingin. "Jangan begitu, aku pun berdosa...Aku melihatnya ketika iblis itu memberikan penawaran padamu. Aku bisa mencegahnya, tapi aku tak melakukannya! Walau sebagai iblis...sebagai apapun juga, aku ingin kau tetap hidup..."

Pemuda Zaoldyeck yang dikenal angkuh itu kini ikut meneteskan air matanya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium bibir Yamine hingga napas terakhir dihembuskan gadis itu.

'Selamat tinggal...Kekasihku...'

* * *

><p>Kurapika memasukkan tasnya ke dalam bagasi mobil, lalu sekilas memandangi suasana sekitarnya. Kota Myron sudah kembali seperti dulu. Tak ada lagi aroma wangi misterius, tak ada lagi pembunuhan di sana yang mengincar nyawa para gadis muda.<p>

"Jadi kau mau kembali?" terdengar sebuah suara, membuat Kurapika langsung berbalik. Ia mendapati pemilik suara itu—Kuroro Lucifer—berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum santai, seolah kejadian kemarin tak pernah terjadi.

Kurapika menghela napas. "Yah...semuanya sudah selesai," jawabnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Dia tahu, apa yang dijalani Kuroro lebih berat dari hidupnya—bahkan mungkin akan menjadi beban untuk selamanya.

"Mungkin tak lama lagi iblis lain akan mengetahui keberadaanmu," lanjut Kurapika lagi.

Namun apa yang kemudian diucapkan pemuda itu membuatnya jengkel, "Oh, aku terharu. Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Gadis Pelangi?"

"Ugh...Aku sungguh menyesal mengatakannya padamu!"

Kurapika langsung cemberut. Kuroro terkekeh, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu," ia berbisik. Kalimat itu membuat Kurapika terkejut sekaligus merona, ia pun lengah...dan baru tersadar ketika tiba-tiba Kuroro mencium bibirnya.

* * *

><p>Kurapika berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang ramai oleh murid-murid yang berhamburan ke luar kelas. Sekolah baru saja usai. Gadis itu baru saja akan sampai ke gerbang ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya.<p>

Kurapika menoleh, memandang seorang murid perempuan yang tak lain adalah teman sekelasnya. "Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Gadis di depannya mengulurkan sebuah amplop kepada Kurapika. "Ini...besok adalah hari ulangtahunku, dan aku akan mengadakan pesta. Aku harap kau mau datang..."

Kurapika membuka amplop itu. Sebuah undangan. Ah, entah kapan terakhir kalinya dia menghadiri acara seperti ini. Acara yang lazim diadakan untuk remaja seusianya, penuh dengan tawa dan musik yang ceria. Kurapika merasa ragu. Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Tentu aku akan datang," Kurapika menjawab. "Terima kasih sudah mengundangku..."

Jawaban Kurapika membuat temannya terkejut sekaligus senang, sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak menduga hal itu. Setelah mengucapkan selamat jalan, Kurapika melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke rumah. Gadis itu merasa lebih lega. Sejak peristiwa yang terjadi di Kota Myron, Kurapika memutuskan untuk lebih menikmati hidupnya...termasuk berteman.

"Aku pulang," ucap Kurapika seperti biasa jika dia sampai di rumah. Sapaan yang tak mengharapkan jawaban apalagi sambutan, mengingat dia hanya tinggal sendiri di sana.

Tapi mungkin saja dugaannya salah kali ini. Masa depan selalu tidak bisa diduga, bukan?

"Selamat datang," terdengar suara seseorang dari ruang tengah.

Kurapika terkejut. Sepertinya dia mengenal suara itu, tapi...Hei, dia tak menunggu siapapun! Dan mana mungkin dia membiarkan tamunya langsung masuk begitu saja? Dengan setengah berlari Kurapika menghampiri tempat di mana suara itu berasal.

Setibanya di ruang tengah, Kurapika mendapati sosok yang ia kenal beberapa bulan lalu...hanya sebentar, namun meninggalkan kesan yang cukup mendalam di benaknya.

Kuroro Lucifer.

"Apakah setiap hari kau pulang sesore ini? Jangan-jangan kau main dulu sepulang sekolah," tanya Kuroro sambil tersenyum. "Oya, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Aku—"

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk ke rumahku seperti pencuri! Dari mana kau tahu tempat tinggalku?! Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?! Bagaimana kalau—"

Omelan Kurapika langsung terputus ketika tiba-tiba Kuroro memeluknya. "Aku juga senang...bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Gyaaa...akhirnya selesai! *tebar _confetti _sambil menangis terharu*

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan...tapi sejak awal plotnya memang kurencanakan hanya sampai sini. Sampai jumpa!

* * *

><p>Review please...^^<p> 


End file.
